Love At First Sight
by morganvillevamp
Summary: This was originally a oneshot, but is being carried on, about how Michael feels when Claire comes to the Glass House. Is a MichaelXClaire. You might have read this before, but it has been improved. Please read and review! It means alot. Morganvillevamp.
1. Chapter 1

_**I made this as a oneshot, but would happily add more to it if you want me to? Also, I'm going to start and take requests from you for a oneshot dedicated to you. You can either review or PM me, saying 1) What pairing (won't do ClaireXMyrnin) 2) the main plot of the story.**_

_**Please review! Morganvillevamp.**_

_Michael's pov:_

I heard the door bang shut so that must be Eve home from work, as Shane was sitting on the sofa playing zombie games, his face filled with concentration. He needed to take a break from playing them once in a while, he acts like that if he doesn't kill them then they will jump out the screen and kill him instead.

What I didn't expect when I came floating through to the hallway, was Eve standing there with this bruised and beaten up girl. Eve knows not to take random strangers in, especially as we're in Morganville. _Anything _could happen. But I couldn't help but notice the way her hazel eyes shone and the way her hair gracefully fell around her face, shaping it beautifully, and her lips as red as cherries, she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world, no matter that her body was basically blue and black.

Get a hold of yourself Michael. I mentally smacked myself. She's probably like 2 years younger than you, and anyway, why was she here, _in Morganville? _Anyone could tell that she was an outsider, which also means that she most likely doesn't know about the vampires.

The bruised up girl told Shane and Eve her story of how she got so bruised. If I wasn't a ghost trapped in this damn house, I'd be on my way to smashing Monica, and her friend's heads in! I didn't know I could feel this angry and trying to protect a person I barely even knew, but the vibe Claire (she told Shane her name) gave off was amazing.

I couldn't help but stare at her as she was eating chilli that Shane bought over to her. The way her mouth moved, the way the gleam in her eye said something about her, but I couldn't read it.

Her voice was like an angel too, would it be too ironic to say 'it was like she fell from heaven'? I could listen to her voice all day. I learnt that her mom and dad sent her here so it would be closer than her going MIT, but someone like Claire didn't fit in a place like this. A place full of vampires. I wish I could scream at her to go back to her parents and never come here again because if she learns about the vampires, she's got no chance at all to escaping this hell hole.

I could see the hungry look in Shane's eyes when he looked at her. I swear I felt a ping of jealously, but I couldn't understand why, I mean, it's not like she's chose him over me, or that she's actually interested in Shane. Anyway, he's my best mate, nothing will change that.

Claire looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment, so Eve showed her up to the guest bedroom and gave her some clothes to change into.

Don't worry. I'm not _that _perverted to look.

I watched as she lay peacefully, she was sleeping within seconds. I stood next to the bed and listened to her steady breathing.

I left reluctantly as it would only be a few minutes until I changed back into my human form. I noticed that Eve and Shane had gone to bed, so it would just be me when I was back to human form.

_Yay. _Note sarcasm.

I went into my room, shut and locked my door. As soon as the sun was down, I was in one of the most agonising pains ever, I doubled over on the floor.

Man, I hated being a ghost, thanks to that hippie, who tried to make me one of _them. _Note to self: _Don't let hippie guys trick you into coming into your house, so they can try and turn you, but epically fail; it kills._

I opened the door after the weird changing process from ghost to human and walked downstairs to play some of my guitar. I was lost in the music; actually trying to work out a song based on Claire.

No girl has ever inspired me to write a song, I guess that can change now.

I guess Claire heard the music because after about an hour working on the song she came down the stairs as quiet as a mouse. Her hair was messy, but Claire managed to make it look hot, she was wearing a now creased shirt and shorts. She looked so innocent and so cute it was unbelievable.

'Uh, urm, hi?' Claire started nervously. 'Are you Michael Glass?' She asked.

'Hey, you're Claire, right? Yeah I'm Michael. Nice to meet you.' I answered, giving her my best smile ever, that usually melts girls hearts. Claire smiled back weakly and nodded her head to whatever.

'Do you want some chilli?' I guess she kind of felt awkward, so I nodded my head in response and soon enough she came out with two bowls of chilli and two cans of coke. The way she walked was enough to put a guy in a trance -as you could probably tell, I was in a trance- which I quickly snapped out off when I smelt chilli right under my nose.

I said my thanks and Claire sat down on the sofa, whilst I was on the armchair. Claire finished first which I surprised of and started up a conversation again. 'You play guitar?' I nodded, taking a mouthful of chilli. 'I've always wanted to play. You working on something at the moment?' Claire genuinely seemed interested.

'Kind of, but, ya know, kind of a work in progress.' Claire smiled at that.

'Can I hear it please?' Her eyes brightened up. I couldn't say no to that.

'Sure, why not.' I answered her, smiling like a madman. I picked up the guitar and I started playing. I only had about the first 10 seconds of it but Claire looked impressed.

'You're amazing, and that was beautiful.' Claire complimented me.

I whispered under my breath 'so are you.' And put the guitar down and went over to her. Before I realised what I was doing, our lips came crashing together. It felt amazing, fireworks exploded everywhere.

Could this be a start of a beautiful beginning?

_**Did you like it? If so; please review! Remember; I'm going to start and take requests from you for a oneshot dedicated to you. You can either review or PM me, saying 1) What pairing (won't do ClaireXMyrnin) 2) the main plot of the story (what you want to happen)**_

_**Thanks, Morganvillevamp.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews on this. Just a heads up for all of the readers on my other story 'I've Moved On' chapter 3 has been replaced, it tells you why there, so please read that if you can!**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Claire's pov:_

My mind went all fuzzy as soon as Michael's lips came crashing onto mine. I've never been kissed before but this sure was one of the most amazing kisses _ever_. But I reluctantly pulled away, I mean; I didn't even know the guy! Sure he owned this house and he was drop dead gorgeous, but he only played 10 seconds of a new song (which sounded beautiful by the way), and then suddenly kissed me.

When I pulled away, I saw confusion pass through his face, I gave him a small, apologetic smile. 'Sorry. I j-just… I guess I'm, umm…' I mumbled, stuttering.

'I get it.' Michael replied, turning away from me and putting his hands on his head, as if he was about to rip his hair out. 'You like Shane, don't you?' He sounded like he was accusing me. But what for? I just want to get to know him before anything happens between us. And what the hell was it about Shane? He probably just thinks of me as a vulnerable, fragile little girl. Yes I think Shane's hot too, but I think that we'll be better off as just friends.

'What?! No! Why does it have to be that if I don't let you kiss me, then I automatically like Shane? I like _you, _Michael. I just want to get to know you better before anything happens. Please understand.' I asked him, with pure hope in my voice.

Michael sighed then took his seat again in his arm chair, and picked up his guitar. I could tell that it was his comfort. He then started playing the song he started earlier. About 2 minutes later he stopped and said, 'I understand and I totally agree with you, it's just that, I've never felt this way for someone before, and you are the first ever person to inspire me to compose a song.' He was silent for about 5 seconds before he spoke again. 'You know the song that I just played?' I nodded, 'well, I wrote it because it was for you. It's how I feel about you.' He looked straight into my eyes with no hesitation, waiting for my response.

A tear rolled down my cheek. It was the sweetest thing anyone had said to me. You probably think its lame, but maybe I've finally I found someone who loves me for me. But who would fall for me? I'm just a weak girl that can't stand up for herself, why would someone like Michael want me? Was this meant to be a practical joke? All of these questions were running around in my head.

I couldn't help but blurt out 'Are you trying to play a joke on me? Make me think that someone might actually like _me?_ Well, let me tell you; joke's over!' I said my voice getting choked on my sobs. I had tears streaming down my face. 'I'm going to go.' I told him, making my way upstairs, to get my bag.

Before I got to the top, I felt someone grab hold of my arm. I turned around and Michael's nose was near enough touching mine. 'Claire.' He pleaded, 'I'm not the kind of guy that plays jokes like that. I don't use girls and then throw them away like trash. I'm not like most guys; I don't hurt girls for the sake of it. I'm just trying to tell you that I really like you, and that I want you to be mine, and mine only!'

I tried for a smile, but it was weak. I needed to think this through. I could tell that Michael was right about how he treats girls, but I had to think about what was best for me. And then Shane came into my mind, what was it about me liking Shane, anyway?

'I need to sleep and think about it. But before I go to bed, can I ask you one question please?' I asked softly, Michael nodded; one swift movement of his head. 'What did you mean when you asked if I liked Shane? What gave you that idea?' I saw him blush a little, which I thought was cute.

'I saw the way he looked at you today.' He told me then put his hand over his mouth. I knew right then that he was hiding something from me…

_**Ummm, 6 more reviews please! And remember people who read 'I've Moved On' chapter 3 has been changed! Morganvillevamp x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry for not updating in like **_**forever! **_**Here you go!:)**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_

_Michael's pov:_

Did I really just say that out loud? How was I supposed to explain this to Claire? Before I could cover up what I said, she asked, 'What do you mean, "I saw the way he looked at you today"? You weren't even here?' Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

But I did say earlier today that she's like no other girl. Should I come out and say that I'm a ghost? Always trapped in this house? During the day, I'm invisible, but at night I'm as real as can be?

There was one thing I knew for sure. I could trust Claire.

Claire had a frown playing on her face; waiting patiently for me to answer. I sighed and sat down on the step. Claire followed suit; and sat down beside me.

'Claire, I- I'm...' I stuttered, not sure on what to say. 'Claire; you're probably not going to believe me, but, please just hear me out.' I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. I could see Claire bracing herself at what I might say.

'I'm a ghost.' I rushed out, but I could tell that Claire heard me. She didn't even know about vampires, she wasn't going to believe about ghosts.

I didn't have any time to see what emotions swam across her face, as she was up and running to the spare bedroom before I could say 'Boo!' and slammed the door. It wouldn't surprise me if she was packing her bags to get as far away as possible from me and this house. But she should be running as far as she could away from this _town_, because like I've said; she doesn't belong in a town like this, she deserves so much more than what this town could offer her. But if she was going to leave, I wasn't going to let her until the sun had safely risen, I didn't any vampires munching on her neck.

I hate this hell hole of a town.

_Claire's pov:_

Why couldn't I just go to MIT? I don't care if I'm further away from my parents. At least the people there are like me. I wouldn't have all kinds of sick jokes being pulled on me. First someone says they are falling for me; and then they tell me they're a _ghost_. What the hell?

I slammed the guest bedroom door and slumped down on the bed. I wasn't staying in here any longer. I got up off of the bed, and grabbed my backpack. After making sure I had everything I possibly could need; I opened the door and made my way downstairs…

…to be greeted by Michael. So I made a run for the front door, I obviously wasn't fast enough though. My wrist was grabbed again, but this time I didn't turn around. 'Leave me go, Michael.' I told him, keeping my voice steady, but his grip didn't falter, it was going to take a lot more than this to be able to get away from him.

'Where are you going to go?' Michael asked me. I sighed, why did he want me to give him answers? I barely know him; but what I have found out doesn't make me want to stay any more.

'Outside on the streets if it means I'm not stuck in this house. If it's too bad; I might even go back to the dorms! Now let me go!' I yelled at him, I could feel my checks getting hot with anger, I probably looked like a tomato about to burst.

He didn't let me go. I suddenly felt weak and dropped to the floor, it was as if everything had been pulled out of me, all of my emotions and feelings…I felt drained…drained of energy and drained of life. I was fed up of acting strong all the time. Michael dropped down next to me and wrapped me in a hug. I was too tired- physically and emotionally- to try and get out of his grasp, and instead rested my head on his shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep; because I was woken up by and alarm. I opened my eyes and realised I was where I was before. It was only a couple minutes until sunrise, why was there an alarm this early?

I then noticed Michael rushing towards the kitchen; I wandered why, and followed him. Just in time to see him disappear into thin air. Michael really was a ghost, and he was going to be bombarded with questions from me tonight.

_**Please review!:) Sorry it's short and not one of my best chapters!**_

_**Morganvillevamp.**_


End file.
